Dark Troll
Save for one as a 'momento' by the Zandalari}}The Dark Trolls (also known as dark forest trolls) are an elusive and mysterious subspecies of dark-skinned trolls that once lived under Mount Hyjal and several other scattered areas around the western and central parts of ancient Kalimdor. Notably, it was a group of dark trolls living on the borders of the Well of Eternity that evolved into the first Night Elves. According to scattered reports, dark trolls have gray to black skin and lead a mostly subterranean existence. They are believed to be cannibals for the most part. Only a single dark troll tribe has been seen in the modern era: the Shadowtooth Clan. =History= ---- Ancient times Before their war with the aqir, the troll tribes claimed most of ancient Kalimdor. Many of the tribes constantly clashed with each other, but one tribe, the dark trolls, lived in a network of deep caverns stretching beneath Mount Hyjal. They hated the daylight and only emerged from their caverns at night. In time, these nocturnal habits turned their blue skin into hues of gray. The dark trolls were unconcerned with the other tribes' skirmishes and cherished their independence from the rest of troll society, mostly ignoring the activity of the other tribes. Unlike the Amani or Gurubashi, the dark trolls sought a peaceful connection to the natural world, and their mystics sought ways to commune and live in harmony with the land. Gradually, many dark trolls migrated towards the labyrinthine groves at the heart of Kalimdor, encountering creatures such as dryads and faerie dragons along the way. They eventually discovered an enormous lake filled with magical energies at the very center of the continent. Calling the lake the "Well of Eternity", the dark trolls settled upon its shores. Over generations, the energies of the Well transformed them, elevating their forms and transforming them into highly intelligent and virtually immortal beings. These former trolls gradually abandoned their ancient heritage, and the tribe's mystics started worshipping "Elune", a nocturnal moon goddess which they believed slumbered in the Well's depths during the day. They also discovered the name "Kalimdor" and other titan-forged words from communing with Elune and investigating strange artifacts scattered around the Well. Influenced by this newfound language, they called themselves Kaldorei ("children of the stars") or night elves. Third War During the Third War, when Grommash Hellscream first arrived in Ashenvale Forest, he found and destroyed a dark troll settlement there and took a crystal ball. Later, small settlements of dark trolls were also destroyed by a night elf army led by Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage during their search for the Druids of the Talon. However, towards the end of the war, the Shadowtooth clan joined the night elves, humans and orcs in their last stand against Archimonde and his soldiers of the Burning Legion at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Cataclysm As of the Cataclysm, the dark trolls are nowhere to be found on Mount Hyjal. Brann Bronzebeard believes that they were wiped out by the Twilight's Hammer, but he hasn't had a chance to check their caves yet. Battle for Azeroth Speaker Ik'nal can be found in Zuldazar on Zandalar. She confirms that the Shadowtooth were wiped out by the Twilight's Hammer. However, the Zandalari keep one representative around as a memento of the past. Ik'nal is now nothing more than a curiosity. =Appearance= ---- According to scattered reports, dark trolls have gray, black and royal purple skin, leading a mostly subterranean existence. Dark trolls are the tallest and rarest known species of trollkind. Dark trolls are muscular, wiry humanoids that stand almost 10 feet tall. Their choice of war paint tends to be black or a shade of purple. They have pale yellow eyes that glare as they slip out of shadows. =Society= ---- Alleged sightings of dark trolls usually involve hulking and brutish creatures who attack with little tactical planning or coordinated effort. Thus, it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than other trolls. Dark trolls lead a mostly subterranean existence and emerge at night to hunt. They have a tribal structure, in which physical power and cunning are held in great esteem. Tribal shamans offer spiritual guidance and divine magic when necessary. This is similar — but far more primitive — in social structure to Jungle Trolls, the most civilized of trollkind. They practice voodoo, ritual sacrifices, and even occasional cannibalism. Dark trolls are possibly the most violent of all troll species and are feared even among their own kind. Dark troll culture is as primitive as their Forest Troll cousins but they are more violent than forest trolls, and it has been theorized that dark trolls are much less intelligent than the other trolls. It is said that there are various tribes within the dark trolls. They attack with battleaxes or spears in combat, but they are by no means limited to using weapons. Even when disarmed, they can be lethal with their claws. They fight without fear, relying on their natural healing ability to keep them going. A dark troll's favored class is Barbarian. Though they can be found nearly anywhere, they prefer darkness to daylight. Category:Troll Category:Races Category:Dark Troll